its complicated
by BlackShadow's578
Summary: Zim finds out that his mission is a fake and tries to kill himself but is saved by Dib who helps him back on his feet.ZADF NOT A ZADR! will be ZAGR & DATR
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing expect story idea. Now that we got that copyright Bull**** out of the way let's begin.**

Prologue: 18 hrs before incident.

Inside an odd purple house with creepy garden gnomes standing guard outside, was a boy. He had green skin, no ears, strange purple cloths and backpack, and an Elvis style hair cut who seemed to about the age of 16 was laughing manically as he flushed himself down a toilet put strangely in the middle of a kitchen. This young man name was (duhh) Zim. The pipes witch the wanna-be invader used went straight down like a straw.

As he reached the bottom he ran out taking his contact lens off reviling bright red eyes and a wig covering long two long antennas. Zim grew in the time he had spent on earth he was now 5'11, and he took more of a humanish form. He was also more cunning than usual but always seems to mess up or forget something as usual. He was in a middle of an experiment he had learned a few weeks ago in a biology class. Apparently rats live in almost every single human infested building in the world he just finished making the machine and added the last part which was a bit of rat fur. He than ran to the other side of the room that had a rat in a cage.

"MUHHAHAHAHAHA!" Laughed Zim crazily. He then pulled out of his pocket a tape recorder and a control pad. "Ok then experiment test number 32." He said to the tape recorder. He found out last year that he works better while recording himself because he found out mistakes with his previous test's better if he listened to what he did that was wrong " I have now made sure that no DNA was left on the fur before vaccinating it into the targeting system. Unlike last time were the mind ray hit me and… burned... uhh me very badly." He said uncertainly to the recorder. "But we shall see if ZIM is successful!" at this point. He put the recorder away grabbed the controller closed his eyes than pushed a red button. And the machine spat out a shining ball of blue light which spit in two and dashed to the rat in the cage and at the wall.

The rat on the cage fell on its back then got straight up as if it fell on hot coal. It looked around at Zim then bowed. "YES MUHAHAHAHA!" screamed Zim triumphantly then stopped looking at the part of the wall were the seconded light sphere flew through a faint scratching noise could be heard then a rat came out of a hole it was digging and bowed to Zim as well. "AMAZING EXCETED EXPITATIONS! Now all I need now is the toxin for the rats so that they will become venomous. EARTH WILL SOON BE MINE! Gir get the toxin and install it into the mind control ray." He said to nobody then… A tiny little sliver robot fell down a hole and with a small crash impacted the floor. But as if it never fell got right up and smiled sticking its tong out in a silly way. Gir a SIR unit hade cyan eyes and chest but was holding a container filled with bright green gas.

"Okey doke." Said the robot in a high pitched voice. As the robot inserted the container into a convenient sized hole in the device. Then a sudden thought hit Zim, he should contact the tallest to inform them of earths coming doom.

He ran through a few rooms and made his way to the transmitter typed in the tallest number and immediately it switched on and both tallest hade their heads together talking and yet the ship on the massive seemed to be off and then he heard some of the tallest conversation "He hasn't reported in for weeks now do you think he finally given up?" said purple in his annoying voice.

"Give up are you serious! He never gives up not on foodcoutiea, not with the defective SIR, not with the mission he has been doing since eight years ago. Why now, I think he must of died that would be such a relief." Replied red seriously

" Yeah, Yeah that must be why even though he did last longer than I thought, that creep was supposed to die in space remember." Replied purple with a grin.

"Unfortunately he didn't little defect bothered us almost every day with things that even a toddler could manage." Red said looking irritated.

"Yeah or did you think he learned that it was fake you know that mission he was never even supposed to get there."

Zim turned off the transmitter and sat in his seat for a whole hour horrified of what he had just heard. "_A defect I'm a defect… but I can't… I'm Zim… I… I…"_ Zim thought to himself than a snatch from the conversation was remembered.

"_Did he learn his mission was a fake... a fake… it's a fake… not real, never real…"_ Zim began to shake than the worst part came back to him. "_he was supposed to die in space. Never reach his goal… they wanted me dead I was supposed to DIE…"_ Zim stared to cry now every emotion he was supposed to hold back hit him like a train. Fears, sadness, loneliness, depression, confusion, regret… regret? He knew what it was but didn't know why. He searched himself then knew what it was. Dib, Gaz, Tak, Gir. All of them he had dealt damage to for a reason that looked so stupid write know he started to cry.

"Gir… take the venom out… lock it up… I have a new plan we will start it tomorrow…" said Zim in an intercom his voice shaking.

Chapter: 1 the incident.

On a Friday fine as any Dib walked to the high school with his sister Gaz and his roommate Tak. Dib was now 17, he had grown his hair lengthen and was slightly thinner than usual but was smarter and like Zim more cunning than before, he still wore the same type of leather jacket except the shirt underneath was an anti-alien shirt. He know stood at 6'1 but if you included the hair he was 7'9.

Gaz the goth girl was 16 also thinner and much more beautiful yet just as mean as she was gorges' now the few who approached her to asker her out were still in the hospital. She stood at 5,9, she still wore her skull nacelles she did in fact look hardly different but she now wore a small black t-shirt with a dark purple skirt underneath.

Tak was almost the same but just like Gaz more gorges than before yet she also was more sympathetic to earthlings due to her exile and Dib's hospitality she quiet liked earth by now she was 5,10 and had a cat as dark and as mysterious as a shadow. Mimi her Sir unit in disguise never left her side.

Dib, Gaz, and Tak were walking up the stairs to enter school but just as they reached the door a voice called out from behind them. "wait a seconded Dib."

Dib turned and saw Zim running up stairs towards him. "What do you want." said Dib coldly. Looking at Zim with great distrust.

Zim ignored this and countuied rather as though he had better things on his mind yet that this was important. "come to my house right after school talk to Gir and… and… he w-will tell you the… the rest." Zim said as though he didn't want to say it. He turned to leave paused and look at the two girls then said "Can you two please come over as well… and convince Dib to do so as well… I know he won't come just because I asked so…" he turned to leave again.

"Hold on!" said Dib in a confused voice still distrusting the irken. "What did you call me? And why do you want me to come over?"

"I called you Dib." said Zim confused as well "That is your name correct? Ohh and its complicated." said Zim.

Before Dib uttered another word Zim had left. "why do you think he wants us to come by?" asked Dib.

"I don't know but you shouldn't go its gotta be a trap." Said Tak eyeing Zim with mistrust.  
>"I don't think so…"" said Gaz unexpectedly.<p>

"Why?" said Dib

"Doesn't he always smirk or make some kinda shifty sign and he almost seemed worried about something." Finished Gaz staring after Zim

Tak and Dib stared at Gaz who shrugged and took out her Game Slave 8 and started playing it. "Im going to go follow him don't wait up for me just go to school." The two girls rolled their eyes and entered the school. Dib made it to the odd purple house. He saw the garden gnomes "Aww crap I don't feel like getting zapped today but…" he took a step nothing happened he walked all the way to the door and no defensive systems activated. He got to the door and opened it.

**END OF CHAPTER C YA PPLZ! Plz Review… tell me … tell me you love it u hate it. Makes kiss the thing closest to you or hate it. Makes kiss the thing closest to you or you never wanna open our eyes again!**


	2. Change of heart

**Alright, I thank Sikeokilla for giving me at least 1 review and pointed out that the grammar in the last chapter was bad… I know that I'm a horrible writer so forgive me for making those mistakes so here we go again. Ohh and Sikeokilla I give you a cupcake as soon as possible.**

Chapter 2: A change of heart.

Dib was inside the strange house he looked at the creepy monkey picture staring at him. Dib walked to the end of the room he looked around the kitchen a small table seated for four was there, a trash can, a very large refrigerators storing many taco's, and a toilet. Dib walked to toilet stepped in it and flushed himself down.

It was very fast and dizzying Dib had forgotten the sensation and immediately wished he didn't have so much food for breakfast. When he hit the ground he stepped out but then stopped holding his throbbing head. He shook it off and proceeded down a large purple hall. As Dib walked down the hall he looked at windows that showed different rooms. One room had a great amount of rats, another room had Zim's Voot Cruiser, another had… Zim in it.

He looked very distressed and was staring at a small wooden chair in a glass box. Dib shifted a bit to see why Zim seemed so scared he couldn't see a thing that looked harmful. Zim suddenly pulled out a piece of paper and started writing on it for about a minute he then got up took a deep breath the called "Gir… come here with the toxin…" said Zim he sounded just as scared and worried as he looked.

Dib saw the small SIR unit walk into site the robot was crying but holding the large Glass container filled with the bright green gas and was… crying. "Gir please put… the container in… the air duct… please.

"NO!" said the SIR unit still crying more than Dib had ever seen the robot do so. "I don't want to masta.. I DON'T WANT TO." Screamed the malfunctioned robot.

"Gir please just do as you're told… and do it fast before the others arrive…" said Zim still not looking at the crying cyan robot which began to grab on to Zim's leg.

Dib suddenly understood Zim was trying to poison Gaz, Tak, and himself when they arrived so that explained why no security was on Dib ran as fast he could to the toilet lift and out in the living room where he saw an air duct boarded up. He stopped and looked curiously at it then looked behind him and saw every air duct was bordered. "_This doesn't add up."_ Thought Dib he made his way back down to the room where Zim was but as he went he noticed every single air duct was boarded up he made it to the room again where Zim and Gir where in.

Gir put the container in a device where it labeled air duct control. Then he noticed Zim who was staring at the ceiling. Dib also looked at the place where Zim was looking and saw an air duct that was NOT boarded up. Then Dib once again had suddenly understood what Zim was doing.

He was going to kill himself. "NO!" said Dib very loudly but they didn't hear him. Dib ran into the room and banged on the glass. Zim didn't look around or give any sigh he had noticed.

"Big head boy!" said Gir looking up at him "Masta can't hear you. He made the Cage sound proof." Said Gir looking at Dib.

"Why is he doing this?" said Dib scared. Sure he hated Zim had wanted him dead for years but never wanted him to kill himself.

"ITS COMPLICATED!" said Gir than looked at Dib and as thought it just remembered something jumped up ran to a desk picked up something and said "Masta wanted me to give this to you." Said Gir holding out the paper that Dib watched Zim write on. It said…

The will of Zim.

I'm so sorry to you all, I have recently found out my mission was a fake. And that I'm a defect and that my leaders wanted me dead years ago. So here I leave my belongings to the only people to really talk to me.

To Dib: I leave my house, laboratory, and my personal study. So you now you can show the world that you right about me being an alien.

To Tak: I give you my Voot Cruiser and my rank of invader. Due to the fact I snatched that chance from you.

To Gaz: I leave Gir who has been reprogrammed to do whatever you say after you say the code words.

Code words: Goodbye Zim.

I'm so sorry.

Dib finished reading and was horrified "Gir can I get him out before the toxins get to him.

"Yes." Said Gir. He grabbed Dib and led him to the door of the cage where there was a code pad. "Quick Dibby type in the code."

"What's the CODE!" Yelled Dib panic in his voice. "And why can't you?"

Gir looked at him and said "I don't know." The sir unit tried to touch the pad then the SIR unit's cyan eyes went black and fell backswords but before Dib reacted the eyes turned blue again and said "why am I on floor?"

Dib understood, Zim must have programmed Gir to shut down if he got near the control pad. "Gir what is the code!"

"97208!" said Gir. Dib typed in the numbers the door opened and Dib saw Zim looked around at him surprise in every inch of his face. Dib looked up and saw the green gas start to descend from it.

Dib lunged forward then grabbed Zim and lifted him up and ran out of the cage. But the gas seemed to be intent upon killing chasing them. But right before he got them Dib made it out then closed the door with a crash. He feel down and looked at Zim who looked angrier than Dib had ever seen him.

Zim walked up to Dib and hit him so hard he felt a lump grow. Then Dib saw tears fall on the ground. "Dib… do you know how hard it is to work up the nerves to do that." Said Zim looking angry and sad at the same time.

"Zim don't kill yourself please don't… Gir showed me the will Zim please don't come here."

Zim looked at him and helped Dib stand up. But then Zim collapsed, Dib looked alarmed at Zim then lifted him up and carried him out of the room. Zim woke up but he couldn't stand so Dib supported the irken out of the house followed by Gir putting on his green dog costume overflowing with happiness yelling "Masta alive! YAY YAY YAY!"

**So that ends chapter 2 hoped you liked it.**


	3. Recovering

Chapter 3: Recovering

Gaz and Tak were in the Membrane living room, Tak was out of her disguise and was on the floor doing homework Gaz playing here game salve 8 on the couch. Then abruptly stopped and said "you think we should look for him?"  
>"Who?" asked Gaz not caring about the answer. Though she had once wished to destroy the world and her Gaz and Tak had become close friends ever since she save Gaz from one of Zim's more evil plans to destroy earth.<p>

"Dib of course." Replied Tak. "He's been gone for hours. I think we should look for him."

"Why do you want to even look for him?" said Gaz with a small smile Tak hadn't seen. Last week Tak had played a prank on her that involved her short circuiting every battery in the house after her game slave ran out of juice, now was her time for revenge. "Ohh yeah I forgot about your crush on him." Gaz said still smirking.

"W-what?" said Tak astonished _"how did she find out?"_ thought Tak shocked.

If truth be told Gaz didn't know that she liked Dib but said that just to aggravate her. "Well I've just been noticing that you have been checking him out for some months now." Sneered Gaz. "But then again I guess we should go look for Di" but she was cut off by the door opening abruptly.

Then Dib came in with a small green dog on his head that was giggling and was supporting…

"Zim?" said Gaz and Tak simultaneously.

"What is he doing here?" snarled Tak suspiciously

Gaz didn't make any further assumptions because she new Dib couldn't be under minder control, he's to paranoid to slip up. But however that still didn't explain why Dib had brought him to the house.

"Well…" said Dib looking at Tak not sure how to explain the situation. "It's complicated." Said Dib he then ran into the kitchen. He came back out with a small tan pill and right before he handed him a glass of water stopped in mid act looked at the water ran back into the kitchen grabbed a soft drink then gave that to Zim. "Take it, it'll make you feel better." Said Dib in a small voice.

Tak's mouth fell open and Gaz lost her game without even noticing a bit. "Why is it so complicated?" said Tak without a change in her voice.

"Well… uhh… it's kinda… kinda hard… well just take this. He wrote it right before… well you'll see." Said Dib nervously looking at Zim and handed her the will that Zim wrote right before his suicidal action.

Tak's eyes started to grow as she read when she finished she stared at Zim dumb founded. She knew Zim was too damn prideful to not be serious about things like this. Gaz snatched the paper and read. Just like Tak her eyes began to grow and she stared at him.

"Well… I guess I should leave." Said Zim with his eyes on the floor.

"NO!" said Dib firmly "I don't want you to kill yourself and your staying here until I know you won't." Dib kept a close eye on Zim as he spoke.

Weeks past and Zim had been friendlier to others. Tak had also become friendlier because he had given her the rank of invader a mere three days after Dib made him stay. Gaz also enjoyed Zims' company but manly to fact that Zim had been giving her some company though she had no idea why.

After a whole five weeks Dib finally let him go back to his own house but right when Dib told him this Zim said "But I've been wondering if… if I can stay here maybe a bit longer." Dib was delighted he never had any one actually want to stay. And he never felt in place with just two girls in the house and now one to share his thirst four science, especially since Zim was helping him invent things.

Zim wanted to stay for two simple reasons's the first one was he enjoyed actually having friends and that seconded reason was something he didn't realize how he felt about Gaz.

**Yay end of another chapter and just a heads up next chapter won't be a story chapter just a little something for Halloween. Gaz and Tak force Zim and Dib to play the single scariest video game to exist in human kind. "**_**Amnesia the dark decent"**_** while secretly videotaping their reactions.**


	4. Happy Halloween!

**WARNIG DUE TO THIS GRAPHIC AND HORRIFIC CHAPTER THE RATING HAS BEEN CHANGED FOR THIS CHAPTER ONLY! THE NEW RATING WILL BE T-M, IF YOU HAVE AN OVERACTIVE IMAGNATION, FEAR Of THE THOUGHT OF BLOOD. ****DO NOT READ!**** Enjoy the story and no sue.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Amnesia the twisted, amazing, insane, genius who created this game does. Ohh and HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

A computer was sitting in a room that had only two chairs in it, it was very dark and two pairs of headphones were there glued into the computer, but the computer showed a menu screen of a game with the title to the left of the screen it read, Amnesia the dark decent.

The only door in the room swung forward abruptly and Zim and Dib fell into the room. The door then closed quickly while small laughs can be heard from the other side of the door. Zim got up ran to the door but just as he reached it a small clunk noise had told them that Gaz and Tak locked the door.

"Come on let us out!" said Zim irritated

"Play the game." Said Gaz's voice from the other side of the door.

Zim and Dib looked at the computer "Why do we have to?" Dib asked suspiciously.

"Cause we could use a laugh." Said Tak's voice evilly.

"Let's just get this done with…" said Dib grabbing the headphones but before he put them on he called to the other side of the door "how do you know if we play?"

"We've stolen your X-Ray goggles." Said the girls in unison.

"Crap." Said Zim.

"Come on let's begin." Said Dib.

They both sat in a chair and when they both put on the headphones an eerie song hit their ears. With a sigh Dib grabbed the mouse moved it to the start new game option and the game started. But unaware to them the video camera installed in the computer was running to tap every single reaction Dib and Zim did.

A few minutes have past but still nothing abnormal happened then as Dib made the man walk through a room a door opened suddenly and a screeching noise came.

Dib and Zim jumped a bit shook their heads and continued on. A hour and many jumps later a scene in the game got to Dib and Zim.

_IN THE GAME_

A flooded basement was there the man that Dib was controlling walked along until splashing footsteps were coming at him. Then they saw the water was moving and then they saw footsteps in the water with no visible sigh of anything causing it. As they grew closer and closer they stopped.

When the man moved the footsteps followed but know you could hear breathing coming from it. When they reached some stairs a loud screech was heard from the footsteps then the stairs became made of bones and blood.

_In the real world_

"Wow, wow, wow," said Dib staring at the stairs. "It's just a game." He told himself and continued on.

As the game progressed Zim and Dib had resaved great shocks a good one happened when a monsters crashed through a door and charged at them. The monster was seven feet tall, pale white, its lower jaw was connected to its neck and always puked out its own face._ You all probly think no biggie right just a monster hit it with a stick then it dies…_ The reason why this game is so scary is that even though it's hellish to run around a castle full of the damned, invisible water monsters, disturbing images of hanging people appearing then disappearing, not the scariest part about that is you have to make it through all of that WITHOUT ANY WEPONES! You are armed only with a lantern fighting insanity and monsters!

Yet another moment that chilled them to a bone was when they were in a room suddenly the light went out when the lights went back on a man was on a floating table screaming and ripping apart his skin and bone then he disappeared. "O my GOD WHAT THE F*CK WAS THAT!" said Zim panicking

Another incident made Zim and Dib start panicking and screaming… because two monsters jumped out of a selling and chased them and right when they thought it was safe turned and saw both of them chairing at them. Another faction of the game was when played in a dark room and have speakers' on everything is to life like. After a good ten hours they finaly bet the game right when the credits came on they heard a faint clunk and Zim and Dib marched out to see Tak and Gaz Rolling with laughter. Dib didn't even look at the game more than half the time, he was paranoid enough already. Zim however (Poor little devil) was so horrified he only blinked 29 times through the hole game.

"You. Are. SICK!" said Dib to Gaz then walked off thinking that he was scarred for life.

Zim said nothing but felt so sick he was black… (Seeing of course that he is already green.) He then ran to closets bathroom and sounds of sick in a toilet could be heard.

"Jeez its not that bad…" said Tak

"Yeah we could do that and not get scared once." Said Gaz grinning they went in to the room and began to play. Ten hours later Gaz and Tak came out paler than a ghost Tak slowly walked towards her room with the horrific images in her head. Gaz just managed to put the reactions of Dib and Zim on Youtube before running to bathroom and hurling. But what she didn't know is that the hidden camera was still on when she and Tak were playing, and that she also posted both of them on Youtube.

In the end the video became a featured video over 2 million views 185,641 likes and only 4 dislikes… Zim and Dib didn't like being fooled and Gaz and Tak didn't like shaming themselves.

**Talk about Karma right… well next chapter is back to the story and this chapter never happened. :J**


End file.
